


The Circling Pattern

by chaoticlivi



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: M/M, Metaphors, Other, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 12:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaoticlivi/pseuds/chaoticlivi
Summary: Crowley often walks around Aziraphale.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 53





	The Circling Pattern

In a language of footsteps pacing in circles, a language that transcends words because there was a time when words weren’t safe, Crowley says:

_You’re like the sun. I gravitate to you. Look how I orbit you. They would call it pathetic, but I’m done pretending to want anything else._

Then, in a language of stolen smiles and bright eyes, a language that transcends words because there was a time when words weren’t safe, Aziraphale answers:

_You are no less to me than I am to you. If you’d call me the sun, then you must be the world. And what would the sun be without its Earth to warm?_

_Still bright, _Crowley insists with a glance.

_It would be just a lonely star reaching into space, warmth bouncing off of lifeless rocks until it dissipates to nothing, _Aziraphale argues gently by way of an invitation back to the bookshop.


End file.
